


来访者与诱惑者

by hydrviolence



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU或不是AU，刚开始时像是一位心理咨询师会见来访者，然后……</p>
            </blockquote>





	来访者与诱惑者

房间四壁都刷成了白色，白光从屋顶倾泻而下，让任何阴影都无处藏匿。  
他坐在写字台后面，扶了扶眼镜，把文件夹从抽屉里取出来，摆正在眼前的桌面上。  
温斯顿就坐在他对面的椅子里，把背靠紧木头椅子背，把两个胳膊肘架在椅子的两个扶手上，打量他。温斯顿身材瘦小，而奥勃良体格魁梧。温斯顿能注意到他衬衫下结实紧绷的肌肉，蓄势待发的力量，或者暴力。但他扶眼镜的姿态让温斯顿心生好感。这细微的动作在温斯顿看起来带着说不清道不明的亲切，温和又文雅有礼。他信任他。温斯顿在椅子里挪了挪身子，让自己坐得更舒服些，继续望着奥勃良。  
奥勃良抬起头，看到温斯顿正看着自己，于是微笑起来。“时间到了，我们开始吧。史密斯先生，您来这里是因为……？”他问。  
“呃……我的上一位咨询师没有对您说？”  
“噢，抱歉，我忘了。”奥勃良说，低下头，迅速浏览了几页，“是您。我记起来了。”  
“是我。”  
“最近一阵子感觉怎么样？有没有惹上什么麻烦？有没有与任何女性发展亲密关系？”  
“都没有。”  
奥勃良再次露出一个短暂的微笑。“那么，我想我们还是得从最初开始。当然，只有您想要做出改变时，我才会，也才能提供帮助。仅仅是帮助而已。我不会强迫您做什么，不会替代你做出决定。如果您选择维持现状，不想要帮助，也完全可以。您愿意吗？愿意让自己的生活发生一些改变吗？”  
“我不知道。”温斯顿如实回答，“我愿意，大概吧。”  
“好的。”奥勃良把胳膊肘支在桌子上，双手握在胸前，他低头看着资料，想了想，抬起头来，“我们这样做。我希望听先你讲，听你讲述过去发生的事情，讲述你生活的故事。”  
“你已经知道了，我和前妻的那些事情。”  
“这里只有纸上的记录，极其简短的概述，可能还是来自他人的视角。但实际上，只有你经历过你的生活，只有你拥有你的生活，经历过的事情即使被忽略，也仍然存在你的记忆里。当你把这些经历捡拾起来，讲述成故事，才能赋予它们意义。”  
“意义？我明白。但这……我不知道……样做对改善我的人际关系……会有什么帮助？”  
“在生命的不同阶段，你可以反复讲生命中同一时段的故事。比如，在三十岁、四十岁、五十岁的时候，你都可以讲童年的故事，但每次审视童年时又会有细微的差异。有些先前被忽略的经历被发现了，被注意到了；有些经历被遗忘了；有些经历，你对它们的看法改变了。你可以讲述它们，再讲述它们，每一次讲述都有所不同，每一次带来不同的意义。每一次都是重写故事。如果把人的一生视作完整的一段故事，它就会有开头，过去发生的经历；位于现在的中段；和结局，将来所发生的。每一次对故事过去部分的重写，或者说讲述，也是对整个故事的重写和讲述，将来的故事也在跟着发生改变。我会帮你讲这个故事，也许，提醒你注意某些先前被你忽略的经历；也许，帮你换个角度看待某个经历。这都会是对未来有影响的。”奥勃良说。  
“好吧。那么……我该讲什么？再讲一遍我和前妻的事情？”  
“我想从最初的时候开始。先讲讲你的童年，可以吗？”  
温斯顿点点头。“我有一位父亲，当然，人人都有父亲。他在我还小的时候去世了，是肺结核。我还有一个母亲，和一个妹妹。”  
“嗯，大哥。”奥勃良低声说，用笔在纸上记了几个字。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，你在家里的地位是长子。父亲早逝又让你成为家中唯一的男性。”  
“是这样。”  
“你对这种状态什么感觉，或者想法吗？”  
“没有。我不知道。”温斯顿皱了皱眉，“我很重要？也许。对于母亲来说我是重要的，但这并不是因为我是长子，而仅仅因为我是她的孩子。她爱我，无条件、无原因、不计回报地爱着我。我知道她爱我，所以我对于她来说是重要的，于是我感到自己是重要的。”温斯顿发现自己不停地说下去，就像打开了水龙头的阀门。为什么在奥勃良面前他像无法关上的水龙头一样讲述？因为奥勃良是他的咨询师。不，不是这个原因，他对上一位咨询师几乎什么都不想讲。温斯顿在奥勃良身上感到了一种信任，他是站在他这一边的，他能明白他的话。  
“讲讲你的母亲。她是什么样子的？”  
“她是个身材高大的女人，总是显得疲倦，身体疲倦和精神上的疲倦。在父亲去世以后，我们家经济不宽裕，她要养育我和妹妹。我们让她太累了，她几乎不会笑，做所有的事情时都是动作慢的，迟缓，没有多余的动作。有的时候，她会一连几个小时坐着，只是一动不动地坐着，给妹妹喂奶。她脸上有被磨钝了的悲伤和愁苦，像是她已经习惯了，隐忍，但还会有爱。我记得她就坐在那儿，旁边有扇小窗户，阳光会照进来，她看起来像是在画像里的圣人。我记得只有一次，我只记得一次，她笑过。那天在下雨，雨下得大极了。我只能呆在家里，我觉得无聊，烦躁起来，就在屋子里随便乱推家具，拉扯床单和窗帘，然后对着墙壁拳打脚踢。我妹妹大声哭起来。邻居开始敲墙抗议。我记得母亲苦着脸，她说：‘乖乖地别闹，我给你去买个玩具。’然后她冒雨出了门。再回来时，手里拿着一盒游戏棋。刚开始时，我觉得玩具棋很无聊，像纸板一样无聊，我故意不去看它。但母亲不理我，她在地上坐下，点起一根蜡烛，打开游戏棋的纸盒子。我记得被雨水浸湿了的纸盒的味道。妹妹似乎不再哭了。我觉得无聊，只好玩起那棋。那个雨天里，我们玩得非常愉快，我笑了，母亲也笑了。但我害死了她。”温斯顿不知这最后一句为什么会脱口而出。  
“你害死了她？发生了什么？”  
“并不是我直接害死了她，但是我害死了她。我认为我害死了她。”  
“你为什么这样认为？”  
“是在最后的时候。有一天她带巧克力回来了。我们当时并不是经常能吃到巧克力，她把巧克力分成两块，我和妹妹一人一块。因为我是男孩该多得一些，所以母亲把四分之三的巧克力给我，把四分之一的巧克力给妹妹。”温斯顿停下来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我小时候是个混蛋。”  
“我不会评价你的行为，它只是发生过的事情，像所有发生过的事情一样，仅此而已。”  
“我想吃掉全部。我装出可怜样子，扯着母亲的衣服下摆，求她把那四分之一的巧克力也给我，哄她把巧克力给我。妈妈让我不要太贪心。于是我开始骂她，踢她的小腿，这样也没有用，她把三分之一巧克力给了妹妹。她趴在妈妈怀里，像只小猴子。她一直很瘦，骨瘦如柴，只有眼睛很大，迟钝，定定地看着人不说话，她不像个孩子，更像只小猴子。她干瘦的手攥着巧克力，愣着，大睁着眼睛出神，似乎根本不知道巧克力是用来吃的。我跳起来，从她手里抢下巧克力，跑出家门。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我吃掉了所有巧克力，觉得有点愧疚，于是在街上闲逛。直到傍晚饿了才回家。”  
“你担心母亲生气或者惩罚你吗？”  
“不。没有。我只是有点愧疚。到了傍晚，该吃晚饭了，我觉得饿了，就回了家。家里没有人，母亲和妹妹都不在。”  
“她们去了哪儿？”  
“医院。那天下午，我妹妹突然发烧，母亲带着她去了医院。是脑膜炎，她死在医院里。她太弱了，吃得太少。我还抢了她的巧克力。”  
“不要责怪自己。脑膜炎与巧克力没有关系，你拿走巧克力的时候，她应该已经染病了。即使你当时没有抢走巧克力，她也会生病。你在把没有关系的事情关联起来，臆造因果联系，伤害自己。”  
“是的，我知道我在这样做，我有意这样。在妹妹死了以后，母亲的身体和精神状态都一落千丈。我记得她从医院回来的时候，她站在门口，扶着门框，她无力进门。没过多久，她因为肺结核去世了。我害死了她们。”  
“你又在这样做了。”  
“怎样？”  
“让自己这么认为，让自己伤害自己。肺结核与你没有关系。”  
“是。我知道。”温斯顿用胳膊肘支着椅子扶手，低下头，用手指揉眼眶。  
“母亲去世的时候你还没成年吧？之后你怎么生活？”  
“我去了孤儿院，然后被送到了一个寄养家庭。”  
“你在那个寄养家庭里过得怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎。”  
“能说的详细一点吗？你可以信任我。”  
“好吧，不是马马虎虎，是很糟糕。那是一个压抑到让人窒息的地方，死气沉沉，应该这样称呼。我无论向什么方向走都会撞到看不见的墙，都会遭到呵斥和教训，我感觉被囚禁了起来，被关押起来了，失去了自由。”  
“更详细一些。”  
“领养我的那家人是O先生和夫人，他们一直没有孩子，于是他们收养孩子。包括我在内，家里一共养着四个孩子。O夫人是个沉默寡言的女人，她很肥胖，屁股让人想到河马，脸上总是带着空洞的神情，似乎正在魂游天外。她体内确实没有灵魂也是可能的，她几乎不说什么，发出的声音只是在O先生说完话后表示赞同的声音。她从不和我们这几个孩子做任何交流，也表现不出任何爱的感情，像饲养孩子的机器一样，当我们需要时，给我们提供食物，提供洗干净的衣服，提供上学要用的东西，除此之外，她不说、不看、不想、不做。与她相反，O先生总是有很多要说的，他有一把胡子，坐在餐桌的首席，他喜欢说教，说教不断，任何时候都会说教，说教也是他嘴里唯一能吐出来的东西。比如，我们是一个家庭，我们应该爱我们的家庭，我们应该随时顾及其他人的感受，我们应该为这个家庭做出贡献，我们做任何事以前都该想想这个家、想想我们的前途，肆意胡闹会伤害所有的人，人生活在社会中就该学会遵守规矩和服从命令。如此等等。庸俗得让人反胃，而且其中完全没有任何思考。他毫不思考地发表说教，也要求孩子们毫不思考地接受。他绝不会想到要问自己，我们算得上一个家吗？家？呵，那算是一个家？O先生和O夫人都不像是一家人，他们两人睡在不同的房间里，他睡在他的房间，她睡在她的房间，完全无性的生活。我们凭什么要爱一个根本不存在的家？我们凭什么要爱他？他只要求他的话得到执行。为了使他的话得到执行，他鼓励孩子们之间相互监督，或者说，相互告密揭发。最小的那个孩子，C，他完全接受了这一套，而且对告密满怀。即使我只是打碎了一个盘子，C也会立即尖叫起来：‘温斯顿打碎了盘子！’”  
“在寄养家庭之外，比如学校里，你会感觉自由一些吗？”  
“很少自由。在学校里，坦率地说，因为我个子小，总是被人嘲笑欺负。那些头脑愚钝但身材壮实的男生把折磨人作为一项娱乐。周围社区的环境和气氛同样压抑，像是一个倒扣的金鱼缸。缸里的人都秉持着极其传统和保守的观念，他们用祖辈传下来的干尸一样古老、僵死的观点给自己洗脑。他们在头脑中用看不见线划出框子，绝对不会、也完全想不到跨出框子一步。整个社区挤满了庸俗的蠢人，他们自己对自己实行思想控制，从不会向自己提出问题，只是默认一样事是对的而另一样是错得，默认什么是得体的，什么是不得体的。自动地执行着，毫不思考。大概他们愚蠢了太长时间，丧失了思考的能力。”  
“当时就没有任何让你感到愉快的事情吗？”  
“有一点，一开始让我觉得愉快，让我觉得自己将会愉快，但结果只是让我更痛苦。”  
“是什么事？”  
“那时候，我差不多十五六岁的时候，隔壁新搬来一家邻居。那家里有个女儿，J。J和我在一所学校上学。从学校回家时我们经常遇到，时间长了就结伴同行，或者一起到周围散步、钓鱼。和她在一起时，我才会感到自己能够自由呼吸。”  
“这个女孩，她是什么样子的？”  
“她有非常漂亮的身材，紧实的胸脯和苗条的腰肢，动作像是运动员，泰然自若又敏捷。她的头发是黑色的，很厚实，脸上有雀斑。当她专心听我说话时，嘴唇就会微微张开，柔软的微微翘起来的嘴唇。我觉得她喜欢我，她察觉到我与其他人不同，所有她愿意与我在一起。学校里开始有人说她是我的女朋友，说我是她的男朋友。”  
“目前看起来还是愉快的，后来呢？”  
“我说过，我们所在的社区是个压抑的鱼缸，所有人都固守着毫无缘由的教条和规则。他们对性的态度可以称为“灭绝人性”，任何与性有关的事情，都会被他们当作一桩丑闻在所有人间传播、嘲笑、讽刺。似乎在他们看来，性是根本不该发生的，男女之间根本不该存在性行为，甚至夫妻间的事他们也避而不谈，假装看不见、不存在，仿佛这事是丑恶的、见不得人的、恶心的、不健康的。他们还把这种看法灌输给他们的孩子，逐渐扭曲他们的天性，甚至让他们的本能也被压灭。那时候，我到了青春期，对这种假模假式的正统深恶痛绝。O先生大概是察觉到了什么，或者他听到学校里的传言，于是他开始了新的每日说教：婚前性行为是不道德的、不负责任的、可鄙的，人人都应记住。或者，如果一个女孩发生了婚前性行为，那是因为有一个男孩和她一起做的，所有我要管好自己，对自己和其他人负责任。如此等等。O先生，他倒是确实有反对婚前性行为的立场，他在婚后也没有性行为。他们如此重视“性”，恐惧“性”，把压抑本能当作一大要事。所有，我觉得，性可以是反击他们的武器，也是为我争得自由，甚至只是一点自由的途径。性并不只关两个人人类的事，它甚至是一种为了自由而做的斗争。”温斯顿回忆着，在灰色的屋顶下，在铺着蓝格子床单的床上，他无数次想象着，J向他走来，一下子脱掉所有衣服，不屑地扔掉一边，优雅、利落、毫不在意，像扔掉所有陈腐的规则，她只要一挥手，所有限制和束缚，看得见与看不见的线，都消失了。  
“那么，你和J……？”  
“在我们两家附近，有个荒废的院子，里面有辆锈成一堆废铁的卡车。那天，我们在那辆车里，J拨弄着方向盘。她对机械什么的特别感兴趣，也特在行。周围树木长得浓密，阳光从树叶的阴影间透下来，在她的黑发上落下光斑。除了我们，没人会来这废弃的院子，树木又遮挡了所有可能窥视的目光，我把胳膊搭在她的肩膀上，靠近她的身体，开始吻她。‘我们做爱吧。’我说，‘这事比我们俩都重要。’”  
“你当时是这样说的？”  
“是的。”他当时确实是这样想的，争取自由是比我们更重要的事情。  
“有你的道理。她是什么反应？”  
“她的身体立刻僵硬了，她往后撤身，手推着我的肩膀，把我推开。她看起来很生气，瞪着我。‘这事也许比你重要，但还没有我重要。’ 她说，然后推开门，下了车，走了。”  
“她的话是什么意思？你觉得是什么意思？”奥勃良皱着眉头。  
“我不知道是什么意思。”  
“你当时有什么感觉？”  
“愤怒。也许还有失望。还有绝望，我被永远扣在一个金鱼缸里，永远没有能够理解我的人，永远没有一位朋友。”  
“好的，后来发生了什么？”  
“后来什么也没有发生。J似乎没有把在那辆破车里发生的事情告诉她的父母，也没有告诉O先生。她只是不再和我一起走了，她刻意忽视我。直到有一天，在从学校回来的路上，我看到她走在我的前面。她穿着高腰的裤子，把衬衫扎进裤腰里，显露着腰部的曲线。恨意就涌上来，直冲我的头顶，让我发抖。我开始想象用石头砸死她。”哦，用石头砸死她不是唯一的想象，只是在那一刻，出现在幻想中的是用乱石砸死她的版本。在灰色的屋顶下，在铺着蓝格子床单的床上，他想像用橡皮棍把她揍死；他想象用乱箭射死她；他想像自己污辱了她，割断了她的喉管，达到了高潮。“嗯，”温斯顿停顿了一下，“然后我注意到自己手心里的重量，我手里有一块石头。我看着胳膊抬起来，把石头抛了出去。”  
“你击中她了吗？”  
“击中了。石头打中了她的后背，她摔倒在地，然后用胳膊撑着身体，扭过头来。”  
“她看到你了。”  
“嗯。她的表情说，我知道你会这么做。她的衬衣还扎在腰里。”她的腰部曲线在引诱你去搂住她，但她会把你推开。她那么漂亮，却不会与他性交。  
“你对J感到愤怒？”  
“是的。我觉得我恨她。”  
“为什么恨她？”  
“因为她很愚蠢，生吞活剥地接受什么拒绝婚前性行为的灌输。她和其他人没什么不同。”  
“你恨各种愚蠢的人，和允许别人随意摆布自己思想的人？”  
“呃，倒也不是。”  
“那为什么特别恨她？”  
“也许……因为我原本以为她并不是那样的。我以为她是不同的，我以为她能理解我。但是我失望了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“嗯……拒绝？她拒绝了我，不仅从身体上，还从思想上拒绝了我。”  
“你讨厌被拒绝？”  
“人人都讨厌被拒绝。”  
“好的。那么，后来呢？”  
“这次她背叛了我。她告诉了她的父母，她的父母来找O先生，O先生不要再养着我了。这就是他所说的家，随随便便就会抛弃家庭成员。他的家只是个空壳，在下面没有一丝一毫感情，没有一丝一毫爱。如果我不是他想要得那样，他就抛弃我，把我踢出去。这件事让我得了一个大教训。”温斯顿靠进椅子里。  
奥勃良起身，走到屋角的饮水机旁边，取下一个纸杯，接了多半杯水，走到温斯顿身边，把水送到他手边。  
温斯顿接过水来，“谢谢。”他说。  
“不客气，我想你这会儿大概口渴了。”奥勃良走回写字台后面。  
温斯顿望着他，喝着水。  
“你想讲讲后来你和你妻子的事吗？”  
温斯顿点点头。握着纸杯放在椅子扶手上。“我妻子，嗯，前妻，K，她是我见过的人中头脑最愚蠢、庸俗、空虚的人。”他闭上了嘴，为自己真的说出了这话感到吃惊，“我一般不会这样对人评论我的前妻。”  
“对咨询师坦率，不经掩饰地说出第一感受，我觉得这种状态是有一种进步。继续说吧，有什么原因让你这样评价她？”  
“如果你见过她，也会和我有相同的感觉。”温斯顿感到自己愈发信任奥勃良了，“她说的每一句话，无不来自她看过的电视、报纸、广告和书本。她口中的话毫无新意，完全陈腐无聊，是被成百上千的人咀嚼过成百上千遍的东西。她加入他们的行列，盲目地相信它们，相信各种愚蠢的宣传和口号，她把那些句子吞下去，然后完全不经消化地再吐出来。‘为了人类和地球该节约能源’‘一套新西服可以改变对生活的态度’，她居然能把它们一起说出来，就像把各种吃下去的东西一起吐出了，一点儿也不知道这两样东西在她胃里，或者脑里，会相互残杀打到至死方休。”  
“在你们结婚以前，你对她有不同的感觉吧？”  
“那时候……嗯，人在恋爱时总会忽视掉对方的一些缺陷。我知道她大概有些愚蠢。不过女人大多都是这样，她们很少能有够独立思考，非常容易被思想控制，通常成为宣传和口号的忠实支持者。这是大概是女人共同的缺陷。但是K很漂亮，她皮肤白皙、身形端正，金发像是直接来自日光。”  
“因为上述原因你决定与她结婚？”  
“差不多。我想我该结婚了，我想有一个女人，也想要满意的性生活。嗯，反正，一般情况下，我对其他女人也不喜欢。而K确实看起来不错，当她不说话时，看起来是高贵的。”温斯顿回想起刚刚成婚时K的肉体，她闭着眼睛，躺在黑暗中，皮肤白嫩，金发散了开来，像是一支柔嫩的水仙。为何他的身体碰到她时，她就变成了冰凌？  
“你有想过其他方向吗？我是说，如果你一直不喜欢女人……”奥勃良说。  
“什么意思？”温斯顿问。  
“没什么意思。你一直知道她很愚蠢，那么和她一起生活不太愉快？”  
“如果只遭遇了她的愚蠢和空虚我还完全可以忍受，让我难以忍受的问题出在性生活方面。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“她也不加选择地吸收了厌恶性和压抑本能的灌输。记得我们第一次做爱的时，我从浴室出来，看到她躺在床上，已经脱掉了衣服，闭着眼睛，肌肉紧绷，像是雕塑或尸体，我爬上床，来到她身边，她既不拒绝也不反抗，也没有发出任何声音。刚开始时，我以为出现这种情况只是因为她感到紧张。但之后的每一次都是这样，令人无法忍受。”  
“哦。”  
“因为无法忍受，我去找过妓女。我拥有一个妻子，却不得不去找妓女。我太愚蠢了，在当时我就该向K提出离婚。但当时，我还以为自己能够改变K，我还以为我能改造她。可她已经没有办法改变了，那些想法深深扎根在她脑子里。后来，最糟糕的情况出现了，她主动要求和我性交，因为她想要一个孩子。性交是为了繁衍后代，这是她从她的母亲那里得到的灌输。她总是给她灌输些愚蠢、陈腐的东西。而且她的母亲一直讨厌我，也许还恨我，她认为我从来没有爱过的女儿，所有大概一有机会就会教导她的女儿，我的妻子，说我不是一个好人，说我并不爱她，说我只是利用她，这类的话。她的灌输也真的会起作用。至少在性交的目的这一项上她成功了。K以前对我讲过，她是怎样获得性知识的。那是她还小的时候，非常好奇小孩子是怎么生出来的。于是她的母亲，我的前岳母就尽职地给她讲了男性和女性的生殖系统，以及如果想要孩子必须做什么事情，她还画出了图示！K听完以后觉得性交这件事非常恶心，她讨厌所有黏糊糊的东西，所以会觉得恶心。‘妈妈，这太恶心了。’她这么说。‘但是，我和你爸爸得这样做才能生出你。’她妈妈这么回答她。你瞧，我这位前岳母她是怎么说的，‘这是为了生出你’，就像性交没有其他任何意义了。结果，生孩子的话就在K脑子里扎根了，她坚信性交的唯一目的是生孩子，性只是为了得到孩子必须经历的一种恶心仪式。她的母亲根本没有告诉她这是人的正常欲望，这是人的本能，于是她就再也感觉不到欲望、性快感和愉悦了。”  
“我对性教育方式和高潮获得之间的关系不太了解。”奥勃良扶了扶眼镜。  
“有一天晚上，她又要求与我性交。目的当然是要一个孩子，她刚测了体温，说这个时间正合适，我们应该做爱，没准这次她就会怀孕了。这是最后一根稻草。我强压着怒火告诉她，这件事不是她想做就可以做的，然后拉过被子，背对着她睡下。她去了客厅，我听到她的哭声，在夜里让我烦躁恼火。第二天早上……你应该知道发生什么了。”  
“嗯，你把她从楼梯上推了下去。但是我希望听你自己讲。”  
“第二天一大早的时候。她把一些衣服和床单拿下楼去洗。一旦心情不好，她就会开始洗衣服和打扫卫生，完全不顾那些东西刚刚洗过，没有再洗的必要。我跟在她身后下楼，准备去厨房吃早饭。我是被她叫起来的，因为她想要洗床单，于是把我叫起来。‘起床！’她就这么对我叫。我睁开眼睛。‘我要洗床单，它需要洗洗了。’她说。‘床单干净着呢。’我说。‘是啊，你只会享用干净床单，从不会想想它们是怎么保持干净的。’她完全不讲道理。她只是想报复我折磨我而已，因为我昨天拒绝帮她生孩子。无论如何，当时她正准备去洗床单，正顺着楼梯往下走，她的后背对着我。而且她的后背看起来那么好推，简直是邀请我推一把。我看着她从楼梯上滚了下去，我想她会摔死，但是没有。甚至连骨头都没有折，那些准备洗的床单垫住了她。我记得她在楼梯底端，在一堆床单和衣服之间抬头看着我。然后她打电话报了警，不久之后我们就离婚了。”  
“把她推下楼梯，你这么恨她吗？”  
温斯顿想了想，“是的，我恨她。”  
“为什么恨她？”  
“因为她是我见过的人中头脑最愚蠢、庸俗、空虚的人。因为她从没有给过我一次满意的性交。因为她要我为了繁衍而和她性交。”  
“为了繁衍而和她性交，这为什么让你生气？”  
“我以为这是很明显的事，没有人喜欢自己仅仅被当作是生孩子的工具。以繁衍为目的要求性交，就像把我作为一件工具使用。”  
“我以为她决定要孩子也是经过你的同意的，毕竟这是涉及双方的事情。”  
“是这样。我并不反对要孩子。只是……对于单次的性交，它应该是出于欲念，一个男人看到一个女人肉体所动的欲念。最简单、原始而纯真的欲念。而不是因为某个被规定的目的，不是因为她的要求。”  
“我注意到你说，‘她的要求’。”  
“是的。没错，是她要求我。”  
“为什么‘她的要求’会让你生气？”  
“我说过了，我不能忍受对她来说我仅仅是一件工具。”  
“还有什么其他原因吗？她-要-求-你，不知道为什么这种表达引起了我的注意。”  
“我不知道。”温斯顿皱起眉头，“也许……因为……因为……控制。她想要控制权，想要控制我们的性关系和性生活。”  
“哦？”  
“或者……是她头脑里的观念想要夺取控制。我不会让她获得控制，只要我愿意，我就可以说不，无论如何她没有强迫我性交的能力。不过，我仍然感到生气。”  
“我注意到了'控制'。你觉得，如果按着你的观念进行，如果你能控制她对性的反应，你们就可以获得满意的性交，是这样吗？”  
“当然。如果她能够从生孩子那套观念里解放出来的话。但是我无法把她从那套观念里解放出来。”  
“或者，换一种表述，你无法改变她的观念，你无法用你的观念控制她。可以吗？”  
“无法改变她的观念，是的。但是，控制观念？不，控制这个词不合适。我只是希望她接受……放弃错误的观念，接受正确的观念。”  
“我们换个讲述的方式吧。想象她的头脑是一片阵地，两种思想在交战，一边是她得到的灌输，一边是你的观点，两种思想都想要占据她的头脑，或者说控制她的头脑这片阵地。”  
“嗯。”温斯顿想了想，“也许……可以……接受这个词，控制。”  
“对思想的控制？和对性行为的控制？或者说，对肉体的控制，这样表述可以接受吗？”  
“我……我不太清楚。为什么……好吧，可以。”  
“我想，我发现造成麻烦的家伙的踪迹了——控制。”奥勃良说。  
“这是……什么意思？”温斯顿因为奥勃良语气的突然变化感到吃惊。  
“你因为突然发作的暴力行为和性生活的问题来咨询。对于前半个问题，我想我知道是什么造成的麻烦了。控制。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“你总想要获得控制，尤其实在涉及性的事情里。这种控制包括对思想和身体的控制。对于K，你期望通过控制她的观念控制她的身体，以获得满意的性交。当发现无论如何无法控制她的观念和她的身体时，你感到生气；当她试图控制你们的性生活时，你发怒了。于是‘控制’冲了出来，抓住了自己唯一可控的机会——只要推她，就能让她的身体摔下去。于是出现了‘推她一把’这样对她的身体强行控制的行为。而对于J，在被拒绝以后，你就开始反复幻想着对她的控制。没有什么比‘强奸’更能体现控制的了。违背她的意志，使她受苦，把她撕碎，强迫她服从。你想要获得对她的权利，权力就在于给人带来痛苦和耻辱，不是吗？你还用美丽形容这幻想场景，没错吧。”  
“等等，我没有对你说过……”  
“我比你想象的更了解你。你希望我了解你，也喜欢我了解你，不是吗？”  
“是……但……”温斯顿觉得无力和口渴。  
“‘控制’控制了你的生活。”  
“我不明白。”  
“人难免会希望其他人在自己的控制之下，以获得自己满意的结果。在大多数情况下，人的控制欲望和权利欲望只在一定程度内，不但不会给他们的生活造成危害，反而有益。可是你身上的‘控制’有点儿特殊，他略微有点儿偏执，当失败或受挫时，他就会在怒气辅助下横冲直撞找一个口子发泄出来。因为没有控制他人的权利，所有极度渴望权利。因为无法控制，所以迫切地想要控制。迫切到抓住任何能够控制的机会。他使得一些关于控制的幻想突破思维领域变成了行动，通常是通过暴力的行为表现出来，把思想变成了罪行，给你的生活造成麻烦。‘控制’就控制了你的生活。”  
“仍然不明白。我控制，导致……控制了我？”  
“这样想，我们把问题外化。‘控制’只是‘控制’，不要在前面加上‘我’。”  
“但是，如果没有‘我’……”温斯顿闭上眼睛。  
“放松。这涉及身份认同。如果执着于‘自我’，会认为遇到问题都是深深植根于‘自我’的，会认为所有问题都是由于一个人的本质属性。继而就会觉得，如果一个人的本性是无法改变的，那么问题永远不可能得到解决，生活永远不会变，无法改善。或者，因为担心割除问题会伤及‘自我’；担心如果能够修正‘自我’，‘自我’就算不上‘自我’了，‘自我’就会不再存在，于是拒绝解决问题。我们换一种方式看，‘自我’而是由若干任人物组成的‘自我协会’。这些人物，他们都在你的心中发声，努力发挥各自的影响力，控制的你的思想和行为。你可以选择给某些人物权利，也可以选择把某些人物驱赶出协会，放逐他们。”  
“这听起来像是哄孩子的话。”  
“你还想做出改变吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那么，你想获得满意的性交吗？”  
“好吧。”  
“好，那么我们就试着用这种设定思考，来试一试，可以吗？如果不愿意，你随时可以退出。”  
“好吧。”  
“把你心里的这些人物区分开，其中有一个人，他让你用石头砸J，他让你把K推下楼梯，你喜欢他让这些事情发生吗？”  
“不，我不喜欢。”  
“为什么不喜欢？”  
“造成的麻烦太大了。用石头砸J让我离开了O先生家，把K推下楼梯更糟糕，警察还有……”  
“他总是搞砸你的生活。是这样吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你觉得他为什么要这样做？”  
“控制，他想要控制。他不但要控制她们，他还要控制我。”  
“你愿意被他控制吗？”  
“不，我不愿意。”  
“你愿意反抗他，摆脱他，打倒他，把他赶下台，获得自由吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“好的，如果要对抗他，我们先要了解他。了解他是什么样子的。首先，他总是叫着想要控制，他不但要控制其他人的身体和思想，他还想要控制你，控制你的生活，控制你的思想和身体。是这样吗？”  
“是的。”  
“还有什么？”  
“控制……嗯，权利。他喜欢权利，非常喜欢权利。”  
“没错。他痴迷于权利，沉醉于权利，认为权利是想要获得权利的唯一的目标。而且相信权力只有一种方式获得，那就是通过折磨，通过给人带来痛苦和耻辱。他不但想伤害J和K，还想要伤害你，给你带来痛苦和羞耻。”  
“是的，在推过K以后的那段时间，是的，羞耻。”  
“除此之外，你觉得他还有什么特点？”  
“他很残忍。”  
“没错。他还很狡猾，他扔出了石头，他推了K，他让你的思想变成了罪行。你觉得他还有什么特征？”  
“嗯……他总是想要人爱他。”  
“好吧。那么，现在我们来给他一张脸。你觉得他的脸该是什么样子的？”  
“他有黑色的大胡子。还有……嗯，他很结实，长得粗犷，暗示着残忍。”  
“那这就是他的样子了。我们再来给他一个名字。你觉得叫他什么名字好？”  
“老大哥”  
“就是这个名字了，老大哥。你决定反抗他对你生活的控制，获得自由，对吗？”  
“是的。打倒老大哥。”  
“好极了。”奥勃良伸手扶着温斯顿，帮他从椅子里站起了，“祝反抗成功，我们下周再见。”  
温斯顿感到奥勃良在他耳边低语，我们将在黑暗的地方相见。

 

道别之后，温斯顿·史密斯离开了房间。  
他随手关上屋门，从口袋里掏出钥匙，又锁了一道。就像平时一贯做的那样。  
他沿着走廊来到电梯口，按了下楼的按钮。然后等着电梯上来，门打开。  
他迈步走进去，按了按钮，并没有注意是哪个按钮，只是按照习惯按。电梯关上门，向下坠去。温斯顿抬头看着电梯里的监控设备，显示楼层的红色数字一闪一闪到了最小。  
他等着电梯门打开，走出去，再走出他居住公寓楼的大门。  
天空蓝极了，风和日丽，几只肥胖的鸽子咕咕叫着，被阳光晒得极其满意。他低头看看它们，想着自己为什么出来。  
要去街角的便利店买什么东西？烟还是剃须刀片？或者，他想买份报纸？  
还是决定出去玩玩换个心情？他曾计划去看场电影吗？  
不，他想不起来了。  
他想不起自己要买什么。也想不起自己出来做什么。也许，他从来就是在外面的。  
温斯顿向便利店走去，却没有进入便利店内，他路过便利店，又继续走下去。  
沿着街，随便哪条街，他并不清楚，一直走。  
走着，路边的世界的颜色就慢慢淡褪，被水洗掉色了，被阳光晒掉色了，被风刮掉色了。被他遗忘了颜色。  
世界终于褪色成了灰白，只有墙上出现的招贴画有色彩。  
风刮了起来，招贴画的一角在风中拍打，发出扑啦扑啦的声音。  
直升飞在天空掠过。  
  
钟敲了十三下。  
温斯顿·史密斯为了要躲寒风，紧缩着脖子，很快地溜进了胜利大厦的玻璃门…………  
  
  
…………  
  
  
“我忘了告诉你。”奥勃良在他耳边说，“有的时候……”  
他凑的那么近，温斯顿感觉得到他的呼吸，口中吐出的湿热的气，感觉得到他的皮肤、感觉得到他皮肤下紧绷的肌肉和体温……  
“有的时候，”奥勃良更近了，紧绷绷得、热得发烫，“拼命地反抗‘问题’不但没有效果，还会让‘问题’占上风，获得控制。”他碰到了温斯顿的耳垂，“我们碰巧忘了告诉你。”  
温斯顿闭上眼睛。  
奥勃良关掉了灯，白光不复存在。  
黑暗是温暖、毛茸茸的温暖，把他，他们，卷起来，触感暧昧、混乱又相互矛盾的。  
这里是黑暗和容纳黑暗之处，不能存在于白光下的……  
黑暗可以调节它们，把它们全部容纳。性欲、他的手和他的水杯、女人、控制和被控制、愚蠢、痛苦、施虐和受虐、自由、真相、故事、意识和肉体。  
他听到奥勃良的声音，只能听到奥勃良的声音。声音也是温和的，温和又坚定，他向来喜欢他的声音。  
“你那么孤独。”他说，“从来没有人理解你，”他等待他拥抱他，“从来没有人能用心听并听懂你说的话。于是你创造了我——一个朋友。我又帮助你，把老大哥创造出来。”  
奥勃良开始解开他的衣服。  
“现在，我们要你融入我们，与我们一起。我们把你挤空，然后再用我们自己把你填满。我们都会满足。”  
他感到奥勃良把手放在他的胳膊上。  
他从来没有像现在这么爱他。  
  
  
-完-


End file.
